


[Art] 12 Days of Sterek cuteness

by KFlynn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFlynn/pseuds/KFlynn
Summary: This year, I wanted to create art for 12 Days of Sterek, and as this year is hard enough, I wanted to create something really cute!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30
Collections: 12 Days of Sterek





	[Art] 12 Days of Sterek cuteness

**Author's Note:**

> You find most of my Art at https://twitter.com/flynnifox
> 
> And yeah, I am really not used to drawing chibis, but I think Derek turned out really cute. I'm not 100% happy with Stiles, but I still hope you'll like it! <3 Thanks to my flatmate for massive inspiration input, so the basic setup it basically their idea!

Merry Christmas!


End file.
